Mentos
by ZivaDavid-LesNinja-FemmeLove
Summary: Tony and Ziva go to Tony's place after work one night, nothing too out of the ordinary about that, right? Well, what happens when the snack with the movie is a candy Ziva has never tasted or even heard of before? What happens when reality and fantasy become all too blurred for a certain federal agent?


MENTOS 

By: Sammy 

A/N: This is what happens when you are eating Mentos at midnight as you think of Tiva. Oh the things I come up with.

_

Tony and Ziva had not been home from work long when they mutually decided to watch movies that evening. The Fugitive played on the television, it having just started. They sat upon this couch many times before, the couch which was in Tony's small yet surprisingly cozy apartment. Ziva, for some inexplicable reason, felt at home and at peace whenever she was in that apartment. She sat cross legged on the couch, waiting for Tony to bring back snacks. It was then when he returned, holding a tubular object. It was of a red color, green foil on either end. The letters were legible and stood out. It said "Mentos" on the package. Ziva knitted her brows together in confusion. What are Mentos? She certainly never heard of them before, nor did they sound like a very appealing snack. Tony, sitting down, noticed Ziva's confusion. What had had her so confused?

"You all right, Ziva?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. "I got snacks. Well, just Mentos. I could not find any popcorn. Sorry.

He allowed his shoulders to shrug. Ziva cocked her head a bit, pursing her lips a bit.

"Um, Tony, what exactly are Mentos?" The Israeli agent asked, pointing towards them.

Tony's jaw nearly dropped at the question. How could she not know what Mentos are? His mind was blown at that moment.

"You've never heard of Mentos!" He exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"What? I am sorry that I have never had them! Goodness Tony, you act as though everyone is supposed to know everything about your precious snacks!" Ziva said, crossing her arms.

She found his reaction to be a bit much, somewhat unnecessary, not to mention rather rude. Tony, taking note of the look on her face, instantly felt bad about making a fuss out of it.

"Aw, Ziva, I didn't mean it like that." He said, brushing back some of her soft, beguiling, brunette hair. "Forgive me?

Ziva, pouting, looked to Tony and noticed this all too familiar puppy dog look in his eyes. She could only sigh.

"Alright, I forgive you." Ziva said as her arms fell back into her lap.

Tony smiled, glancing at the television as Dr. Richard Kimble was running from the police. He turned back to Ziva, looking at her. Only the light coming from the screen brightened the room, so it was semi dark. The semi darkness, to Tony at least was alluring, and somehow a turn on. He smiled again.

"Thank you, Ziva." He responded. "Now, will you give them a try?

Ziva contemplated this. She did not know much about it, thus making her reservation was completely rational. Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth thoughtfully, she weighed her options.

"What are they? You never answered me." She observed.

"Oh, uh, they are a candy. Like chewy mints." He explained.

Ziva nodded slowly. With her index to her finger to her lips, she considered his proposal.

"They are strawberry." He tantalized, holding them up.

Ziva could only smile, touched by his efforts.

"Alright, okay… I shall try one of your Mentos." Ziva said, half teasing.

With a small grin, Tony pulled open the foil, pulling a Mentos out of the roll. He handed it to her, waiting eagerly. Ziva looked down at the round candy substance. It was pink, looked appealing. Cautiously, Ziva allowed it to go to her mouth and instantly doubt faded away, a delicious taste replacing it. She hummed contently, her eyes widening. Tony could tell she was pleasantly surprised.

"Delicious!" She exclaimed, smiling. Tony chuckled, grinning.

"Good, I am glad you like it.

Just then, a spur of the moment thought came into Tony's head. What did her mouth taste like after eating that Mentos? Then it was gone, and he shook himself out of it. There was no way Ziva would allow this to happen. Ziva was not that stupid… not stupid enough to waste her time on him. To him he was not good enough for a woman so beautiful, smart, and powerful. Tony let out a sigh, turning his attention onto the movie. This proved to be a difficult tack. Occasionally, Tony found himself glancing over at Ziva. Her toned thighs, long legs, form fitted clothing, nice breasts, soft skin, and mesmerizing hair. His heart pounded; perfect lips which tasted of sweet Mentos. Yet again he found himself get turned on by her, her looks and beauty surpassing that of other women. Ziva ate a few more Mentos, noticing Tony staring.

"Tony, did your parents not teach you about how creepy staring at people is?" Ziva asked, turning her head.

"This coming from the woman whose stare can pierce souls?" He retorted, feeling smug.

"Touché," Ziva replied with a slight nod of her head. "But, really Tony, why are you staring at me?

"I cannot help it." He replied simply, honestly. "You are a beautiful creature.

Ziva could only furrow her brows. Was this a compliment or insult?

"I do not know if I should feel offended or not." Ziva responded.

"Not." Tony answered, smiling innocently.

Ziva chuckled a bit, allowing a smile to come to her face.

"Alright," She said, another Mentos finding its way to her mouth.

It must be like heaven. This is what Tony theorized. Heaven was what it had to have been. The current taste of Ziva's mouth could only be described as heaven. It had to have been the perfect blend of strawberry and the coffee she had stolen from him earlier that day. He let out a breath, wanting so badly to taste the mouth of someone he had loved for several years now. Ziva, eating yet another delicious Mentos, looked over at Tony. She studied him for a moment. He seemed sad. Why? She licked her lips, fascinated by strawberry flavor.

"Would you like one?" Ziva asked, turning her frame to face him.

Tony turned his head in response to Ziva's voice. He smirked slightly and took a Mentos, and there was only silence between them as he sucked on the second to last one. Ziva, discovering the last one, put it into her mouth slowly, gradually, afterwards sucking on it. This was driving Tony insane. He had to kiss her. He had to know the taste. He had to.

Leaning in, Tony allowed his slightly chapped lips to collide with Ziva's soft, rosy ones. Ziva was surprised; so surprised in fact, that she did not dare move a muscle. She could feel her heart beating faster. Tony, not satisfied, allowed his tongue to gently lick Ziva's lips with the kiss. The probationary female agent was beginning to lose all self-control, all sense of rationality. This allowed her lips to open somewhat, granting him access to her cavernous mouth. Ziva had been fighting urges for so long and she could not keep doing so. She began kissing him back, her lips going at the same speed as his.

Tony was right. It was as if he were touching heaven every time his tongue touched her. The strawberry flavor still lingered in her mouth, causing sheer euphoria to rush through him at the speed of light. Meanwhile, Ziva could not believe what was happening. They were co-workers, friends, but was there really more there beneath the surface? Was it worth risking their hearts, and their jobs to find out? These thoughts, among others, melted away as the intensity of the kiss increased.

Tony allowed so much passion to seep through his lips; he swore if his passion were his own crimson blood he would be dead. Ziva had never felt so unsure, so nervous in her entire life. Was it because she loved this? Or because she feared this? But, hold on. What was there to fear? It was Tony.

Both were feeling such contradictory emotions, which was more than a bit odd considering they were participating in the same activity, kissing. Their lips moved in tandem, it having been years since their last kiss. Yet it was not real. They were under cover. Now, this was the real deal and neither knew how to stop it. So they did not. Ziva's breath completely hitched in her throat when Tony's hand touched her thigh. Her lungs felt as though they were going to explode. She could not breathe, and her heart was racing so fast she thought Tony could hear it. Yet he could not. She reluctantly yet without hesitation, pulled away from the kiss, finally able to catch her breath.

"Ziva," Tony murmured under his own breath just loud enough for her to hear.

The Italian agent allowed his hand to move up and down her thigh, feeling more of her. Ziva began feeling moisture building between her legs. She was aroused. She bit onto her bottom lip as her clit pulsated, craving Tony's touch. Touch me, Tony. Just touch me. Touch me, please. I beg you.

Ziva instantly snapped out of her thoughts, still turned on. Her clit still needed stimulation. Ziva tried her hardest to withhold her neediness yet it was to no avail. To saw the raw want in her eyes, the need lurking too. He leaned forward, kissing Ziva again. His lips moved gradually to her ear.

"Do you want it?" He asked, making sure his voice was heated, breath hot. Ziva was so close to letting out a moan, and she felt so wet she swore Tony would be able to tell, even though he could not.

"Uh-huh," was Ziva's reply.

"How badly does Ziva want it?" He asked, continuing to tease her.

Ziva closed her eyes, her heart hammering against her rib cage.

"I want it so badly, Tony. Please." She answered; her voice almost a moan.

Tony allowed his hand to move a bit inward, and as he kissed her again, he allowed that hand to touch her through her pants.

"Oh!" she moaned out, biting her bottom lip.

"Someone's excited." He observed, rubbing her clit harder through her clothing.

"Ah!" She moaned. "Oh, Tony, I am so sensitive there!

Tony could not help but chuckle smugly. He knew this to be true already.

"I know that." He said, rubbing faster.

"Ah!" She moaned loudly, tossing her head back. Feeling her control slipping away, Ziva rested back onto her hands as Tony rubbed her through her pants. "Oh yes, Tony! More!

"Do you really want more?" Tony asked the writhing woman, still teasing her.

"YES!" She moaned out loud enough to be heard through the walls.

Tony, smirking somewhat pompously, found his way to Ziva's lips before kissing her again as his hands unbuttoned Ziva's pants. This was all so fast, so rushed. He enjoyed the excitement, and he really enjoying teasing Ziva. He explored her for a bit, letting his hands roam her frame. Soon the hand which once touched Ziva found its way back into Ziva's pants, rubbing her clit so roughly, Ziva felt more moisture building up as more and more of her resolve melted away. Whimpering a bit, she began cuming to Tony, her abdominal muscles and her wetness tightening.

"Oh God! Tony!" She moaned out.

He allowed his index finger to go to that very place, feeling how wet she truly was. He smiled, kissing Ziva as he let one of his fingers slide into her with ease.

"Ah!" She moaned, tilting her head back before bringing it back up to kiss Tony. She kissed him deeper as his finger went deeper, faster. She could not help but break away from the kiss.

"Oh my God!" Ziva moans out. "Right there, Tony! Right there!

Tony grinned devilishly, going harder inside of her. He began to feel his erection rubbing against the zipper of her jeans as he proceeded to hit Ziva's g-spot with each forceful yet loving thrust. Ziva grunted every time he hit that sweet spot, growing closer each and every time.

"AH!" Ziva moaned out, her walls tightening. Tony, feeling cocky added another finger. This drove Ziva nearly wild. She bent her back, arching it, which gave Tony the advantage of an even better angle. Ziva, feeling succumbed, fell to her elbows, her breathing erratic. "Oh Tony, please! I'm so close! So, so close!

"Let it go, baby. Ziva, let go. Cum for me." Tony coaxed, curving his fingers slightly as he thrust them deeper than before.

"OH FUCKING GOD!" She screamed out, cumming hard. "TONY!

Tony could not help but smile. She had screamed his name. She came and it was because of him. He felt so accomplished tonight. But, this was definitely not all he had in store for her. Tony caressed her cheek, cupping it as he kissed her gently.

"Good girl, Ziva. I love you." He said softly.

It just slipped out. He did not know whether or not he truly meant it yet, his mind was so clouded by this. He kissed Ziva's neck, detecting only a hint of sweat. He snaked his hands beneath her shirt, enjoying the sensation of feeling her tantalizing skin.

"Ooh." Ziva moaned, being totally submissive. Was this the new Ziva now? Totally submissive, trusting? Tony allowed his eyes to connect with Ziva's and he smiled at the lust and love in her eyes. "Tony, please, I need _you _in me.

"You want my cock in you, Zee-vah?" He queried, teasing her as he pulled his hand out and her pants down. "You want my big, throbbing, hard, thick cock in you, baby?

Ziva had never heard Tony talk like this, and to be perfectly honest it made her so fucking wet that she needed him like plants need carbon dioxide.

"Oh yes, Tony! Yes! I need it! I want it! Please!" She replied, spreading her legs even wider for him. Tony quickly, hastily removed his jeans and work shirt. He tossed them away, not caring where they landed. He climbed back on top of her, his hands gripping her by her thighs. In one swift motion, he pulled her hips closer to his, shoving himself inside of her. She was tight, and he fit just right within her. He gave her a few moments to adjust before finding a steady rhythm to move his hips, the movie playing in the background.

Ziva was onslaught by the feeling of Tony's erect shaft inside of her. He was larger than she remembered and very teasing lover, yet somehow loving as well. She gripped her nails into the couch, feeling so close that the ostensibly intangible edge grew more palpable as time went on.

"Tony!" She keened loudly, every muscle within her tightening, her toes curling. She gripped so hard that her knuckles went wide. She thought she might just rip the couch. That was how rough she was. That was how rough _he _was.

Cataclysmic, one hard thrust which hit her g-spot brought Ziva to her second orgasm and she screamed out his name emphatically loud. Tony grunted her name as he came inside her, reveling in the feeling. Then, echoing out, she could hear her name being called. It was not erotic, nor a grunt, a noise of any kind. It was just a simple voice, with tinged concern saying her name.

"Ziva. Ziva! Ziva, snap out of it!" Tony said, shaking Ziva's shoulder. Tony grew worried when she had not moved in several moments and seemed trapped in thought. She still held a Mentos candy in her hand.

Suddenly, Tony was not on top of her. They were not lying on the couch, having phenomenal sex. She was sitting, cross legged, facing a television which played The Fugitive. She jolted out of the reverie and looked to Tony.

"Huh?" Ziva asked, seeming oddly dazed, out of it. "What is it, Tony?"

"Daydreaming?" Tony asked in a playful tone.

"Eh… you could say that." She replied, popping the candy in her mouth as if nothing happened.

Nothing did happen. She had to accept that brutal and honest fact. No matter how real, how true it felt. All of it was just a musing. It was at that moment when she realized how funny it is, the effects newly discovered candy can have on a person.


End file.
